minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Editing Guidelines
Overview This is a page that lists preferences for when editing pages on this wikia. Misc Guidelines * Also don't place obvious facts on the trivia page Page Layout * For the in-game descriptions, please use only italic and it stays on top of the page next to the infobox. * On the left side of the page, in-game description goes on top, overview goes next amd then trivia is on the bottom (if any) * When adding images to pages, check TheWikiaEditMachine's Miner's Haven Images TheWikiaEditMachine's Miner's Haven images ) to see if you can find what you're looking for. If not then check in Berezaa's Decal Inventroy (www.roblox.com/users/5000861/inventory/#!/decals). ** On the TheWikiaEditMachine's folder, search for the image you're looking for, click on it and press download on the upper section of the page ** On Berezaa's Decal Inventory, right click on the imager you're looking for and a "save image as" option should show up (depends of the web browser you're using). * Depending on the page, these infoboxes should be inserted * If Obtainable form Shop ** If not unobtainable from shop Categories Give a page a category based on the tier of the item * The size of the item: ** 1x1 -> 2x2 are Tiny ** 2x3 -> 4x4 are Small ** 4x5 - 6x6 are Large/big (all walls are in this Tier) ** 6x7+ are Huge ** Something like 2x8 go by its biggest number. * The type of item ** Dropper (Dropper NOT MINE, if it's an alternative dropper than put in "_(Droper Type) Dropper". For example: Remote Dropper, Excavator Dropper, Industrial Dropper etc.) *** For Industrial Mines, do not put the word Coal anywhere in the category name AND do not put the "furnace" category in those pages. *** For Excavators, do not type "Click to activate", "clickable", etc ** Furnace (Furnace, Cell Furnace, or Research Center. Do not put more than one of those terms on the same page) ** Upgrader (Upgrader, if its portable, add Portable Upgrader instead) ** Reborn Items get the category Rebirth (not Reborn, Reborn item, etc.) ** Twitch Items get the tier "Twitch Items" * For guns and swords, add the category "Weapon" Banned Categories * No Color categories * No Categories based on ore names * Do not be too specific (Don't do Common Droppers, Common Furnaces, etc.) * No category misspelling on purpose (if you misspell then fix it) * Do not use the category "Obtainable Through Boxes." category due to most of the shop having that characteristic AND don't add the "shop" category because it's way too obvious * The category "uC" isn't necessary, it should already be identified that adding the categories "Premium", "Collectible", etc. means that it costs uC. * The category "Unobtainable" is illogical because items in the game that can no longer be obtained could've been at one point or another * The category "Radiology" is banned because nothing in Miner's Haven is related to radiation which is what radiology is. Category:Wikia References